


Crackling

by Ency_Peterson



Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ency_Peterson/pseuds/Ency_Peterson
Summary: Just some musing by a young Harry, well before his eleventh birthday!
Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Crackling

The crackling fire couldn’t drown out the cackling laughter of the Dursley family as they watched whatever show Dudley had demanded that night. He lay in his cupboard wishing that he could be out there with them, enjoying the warmth from their fireplace, but knowing he was considered too much of a freak to be allowed with them when he hadn’t finished his chores. Little Harry knew he was different and while he loved the sound of the crackling fire, he would hear a different crackling that would terrify the young boy who lived in the cupboard under the stairs – the sound of crackling furniture covering as his uncle would get up to go to bed. It wouldn’t scare him except that he lived in the cupboard under the stairs and every time anyone walked up it, dust would fall on his little cot, getting in his eyes. The sound of their footsteps would reverberate throughout his whole body giving him a headache that wouldn’t go away until just a couple of hours before he’d be woken and reminded to get cleaned up before beginning his day – a day that would be absent that crackling warm fire that promised both warmth and happiness.


End file.
